Soul Eater Revived (an OC fanfic)
by Mikasakickasserman
Summary: Catherine is just a 14 year-old girl who is in middle school- or so she thought. As a meister, it is her duty to slay kishins with her weapons, and protect the world from insanity. But Catherine is still a girl, and has a life. During her stay at DWMA, she meets new friends, learns more about herself, and possibly gets a new crush.
1. New Opportunities

While studying at my desk on a Saturday, I began pondering about my life. I wanted to become a doctor, because I enjoyed biology and yearned to assist others in need. But lately, I just haven't been feeling myself. I keep questioning my reasoning, which leads to wrong choices, and then I have to amend it. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the doorbell ringing, until the person who is at the door rang the bell three times. _Wow, this guy is really persistent, huh? _I thought to myself. "I got it!" I let out a sigh, then proceeded downstairs and made my way towards the door. I opened it, discovering a mailman wearing a strange uniform- it was nothing like I've ever seen before: a white cap with some bold, black letters that says, "DC" (DC, as in Washington DC?), and a black button-up shirt with a comical white skull on the left side of his chest. The man handed me a dainty white envelope, embellished with gold lining around the edges. I accepted it with a small thanks, and walked up to my room, while tearing it open. I took the letter out and began reading.

_Dear Catherine Tao,_

_You have gratefully been accepted to Death Weapon Meister Academy, or, commonly known as, DWMA. If you haven't noticed already, you should have been experiencing some unusual predicaments. The reason for that is because you are a meister, someone who possesses an unique soul that can yield a weapon. The purpose of this school is to protect the world against insanity. Come to the academy immediately so we will discuss this further, and begin your training._

_From, Lord Death_

_Headmaster of School_

I re-read the letter five more times, and did some research on the school before finally coming to the conclusion that this was no joke. _But still, DWMA? As in, the World Police? Me? A meister?! This has to be some mistake? _I'm dedicating my life towards healing citizens, not out battling monsters! I shuddered at the thought of terrifying creatures attacking me. This is exactly the same as being face-to-face with ghosts! No way am I going, it's a suicide mission. I turned around to throw away the letter, but stopped midway and reconsidered: _not everyone can be a meister. And I do want to help people. _I sighed and concluded that the right thing to do would be to attend the academy.

I hugged the letter firmly to my flatter-than-usual chest, and made a beeline to the basement, to where my strict, Chinese father was. I quickly hid the letter behind my back and walked to him.

His face, as usual, was behind the computer screen, and he was studying one of his science courses. I inhaled deeply as I took a step forward.

"Um, Daddy," I started.

"Hmm?" He gave a careless reply.

"I just got a letter from a boarding school for elite students. It's called Shibusen Academy. Can I go? I've been accepted. You can research online for more information."

That wasn't a complete lie. Before I came to my dad, I did some researching of my own. There's another website for 'outsiders', people who don't really know what the heck DWMA is actually for. The information on there is simplified to the point where you could say it's lying. Lord Death didn't want to scare anyone, knowing that he's creating an army full of kids, who are supposedly fighting monsters.

No reply from my dad. Uh oh, this can't be good. He isn't saying anything!

"Okay," Daddy said uncertainly after he did a quick search online. "I'm surprised you got in, Catherine. I didn't expect that you'd make it in. It says that only one in a thousand selected peers can be accepted."

I didn't know what I should feel more: anger because my dad thought less of my capabilities, or surprised because he actually praised me. All I want to do is please him, nothing more.

"So, does that mean I can go?" I asked.

He spoke after consideration. "Sure. This would certainly look good on you college resume."

"Oh, and don't worry about the money issue. The principle of the school already paid for my airline tickets. All you have to do is drive me to JFK Airport. Well, considering the huge house that we live in currently, I wouldn't think money is really an issue as long as its for my studies," I replied with venom in the last sentence.

With that said, I triumphantly marched back to my room to pack my belongings.


	2. A Pleasant Surprise

I heard the garage door opening. My mom's home. Wait until she hears the good news!  
Before I even got out of my chair, I heard yelling (in Chinese), unmistakably, from my parents. _Great_.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, SHE'S ONLY 14, SHE CAN'T GO THE BOARDING SCHOOL!" Mommy screeched.  
"WELL THIS WILL MAKE HER GO TO A BETTER UNIVERSITY! IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE WE'LL GET!" My dad retorted.

"NO FUCKING WAY! I'M NOT LETTING MY DAUGHTER GO! SHE COULD GET KIDNAPPED!"

_Or possibly killed..._ I thought miserably.

"WELL I'VE DECDED ALREADY, SO JUST BEAR WITH IT! THE REASON YOUR NOT LETTING HER GO IS BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO RETARDED TO REALIZE THAT I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mom cursed as she stormed out of the house with a slam of the door. I don't know where she's going, and frankly, I don't care anymore. I guess one of the other reasons why I wanted to go to DWMA is so that I could get out of this place. I hated it when my parents fought, but unfortunately, that occurred almost everyday. I continued packing until I completely filled up my luggage with clothes for every occasion.

~Next Friday, at the airport~

"Thanks for driving me, Daddy. I promise you I'll write at least every week, okay?" I reassured him.  
"Be safe, okay?" He whispered.  
_Not likely,_ I thought.  
"Of course!" I put on my incredibly convincing faux smile which everyone seems to buy.  
As I got out the car door, my dad yelled, "AND DON'T DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS, OKAY?"  
I sighed. _Too late._  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I mumbled for him to hear.  
I wished that my mom and little brother were here too, I kind of left without telling them. Well, not that my brother would notice. He's only three.

*le time skip, brought to you by... "MAKA CHOP!" Ouuuch...*

After I boarded the plane, I brought a piece of bubblegum flavored gum to my mouth. "Attention all passengers, we are ready to take flight. Please fasten your seat belts and stay in your seats." I did as I was told and looked out the window as my mind drifted to my friends.

"Heyo," I spoke to my friends as I sat down for lunch. "Hi," two identical girls chimed simultaneously, then looked at one another oddly. "Stop saying everything I'm saying!" the eldest one, Liz, said. "Stop copying what _I'M_ saying!" Retorted the younger, Kat. I ate my lunch quietly until they settled down. Both Liz and Kat had long, wavy brown hair that always seemed to look "poofy", but their warm hair color is strongly contradicted by their icy blue eyes. "So, are you free on Thursday," asked Liz. I stopped eating. _Oh no. I have to pack for DWMA on Thursday, so I can go on Friday. Shoot. How am I supposed to break it to my friends?_

"Actually, I am. Sorry. I have a ton of homework, then I have art class," I lied. "Wait, isn't your art class on Saturdays?" Asked Kat. _Uh oh_. _Well that's just great. Leave it to Kat to remember the fine details._ "Oh, it got moved to Thursday," I lied swiftly. "Oh, okay," she said sadly. "Well, it's just that-" she continued, but halted abruptly when Liz elbowed her and gave Kat her signature glare. "What?" I asked.  
"N-no, it's nothing."  
I gave her a questioning stare. _Okaaayyy..._  
That day was probably the last time I'll ever see those two doppelgangers again. I thought as my mind slammed back to reality. I felt the urge of hot tears coming out, followed by the burning sensation of my nose. _No._ I thought. _I am NOT going to cry. Not in public, not now._ I rubbed my nose as I began to take out my sketch pad and a pencil, and started to draw manga. At first I didn't know who the three people I was drawing were, but as I finished, I realized that it was the twins and I. I couldn't help it this time. Tears came rushing down like a waterfall and splattered on my drawing, drop by drop. I looked around to make sure no one saw me crying. _Well, everyone seems to be asleep, so I guess it's okay for me to shed a few tears._ I sniffed a couple of times and looked outside the window. My gum was losing its flavor, so I popped another one into my mouth and began chewing greedily, getting my mind off of things.  
Before I knew it, I could see a mass of desert, followed by the red pointed tips of the academy. "Attention all passengers, we are getting ready for landing. Please gather your belongings and prepare for your departure," Came the intercom.

*another time skip, brought to you by... "No! Maka! NO! NOT THE ENCYCLOPEDIA! OUCH! GOD DAMN IT, MAKA!"

"Shut up, Soul!"*

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase of the school. _Oh boy. Don't tell me- I have to climb up?! You've GOT to be kidding me. Sisndhfugsj!_ Jumbled thoughts rearranged itself in my head as I made my way up. _Well, it looks like my years of running is finally going to be paid off._ I try to stick to the bright side, okay? I fell dramatically to the ground as I decided to give up. _Oh who am I kidding? I'm dying of heat stroke!_ I slowly got back up and started again, this time on all fours. _I probably look like an idiot right now, but I don't care._ After I've finally got to the top of the stairs, I put my hands on my knees and panted as I glanced down the steps. _Oh my-. That's a long way down._ I thought, then made my way to the door. I got a map of the school, then tried to get to the new students' class. I said TRIED. Since I have no sense of direction whatsoever, I somehow made my way to the freaking basement- BASE-MENT. _How is this possible?_ I asked myself, but stumbled upon a blonde-haired woman. She had an eyepatch, but looked decently nice. "Um, excuse me, but can you please tell me how to get to the new students' room?" I asked with politeness. She looked at me and said, "Oh, hello! You're new here? I'm one of the deathscythes here-Marie. Nice to meet you." She said as she extended her hand. I smiled. "I'm Catherine, a meister. It's nice to meet you too," I replied as I shook her hand.  
"To be honest, I'm kinda lost too," she said sheepishly.  
"..." I sweat-dropped as she rubbed her neck.  
"Ahehehe..."

After Marie and I _FINALLY_ got out of the basement, she led to me my classroom and waved me off. "Good luck, Catherine! I'll be rooting for you. See ya around!" With that, she took off. _Great. I'm a half hour late. This'll ruin my reputation for sure._ I took a deep breath as I opened the door, but suddenly lost my balance and tripped. "WAHHH!" I cried as I tumbled to the ground. As I gathered myself, I stood on my knees and hands as I slowly looked upwards. My chocolate-brown eyes met with two pairs of icy, blue ones. Both of the owners of the eyes had a "weapon" tag pinned onto their jackets.  
"LIZ?! KAT?!" I gasped.  
"CATHERINE?!" They spoke with utter shock.


	3. Finding a Home

My chocolate-brown eyes met with two pairs of icy, blue ones. Both of the owners of the eyes had a "weapon" tag pinned onto their jackets.  
"LIZ?! KAT?!" I gasped.  
"CATHERINE?!" They spoke with utter shock.  
"Well, it seems that you guys already know each other," Came a deep voice. I looked at the direction of where it came from, and screamed. "AHHHH! Z-ZOMBIE!" I yelped and hid behind the twins. The blue-skinned guy had a tear come out of his left eye. "That was the worst reaction I've ever gotten," He spoke sadly. "It's okay, Catherine. This is Sid. He's our instructor," said Kat.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry monster S, -I-I mean, _MISTER_ Sid," I sweat-dropped at my mistake. Sid sighed. "Very well, Catherine, please take a meister button, and pin it on your shirt."  
I obliged and stood in between the doppelgängers.  
"Okay students," Sid proposed. "This is your chance to pick your partner. Choose wisely, because you will _NOT_ get to pick again. You can choose two weapons if you please, but please know that it will be a difficult experience. Depending on the choice of one or multiple weapons, I will decide how many souls you will collect." I glanced at Liz and Kat from the corner of my eyes, only to find them gazing straight into mine. We all grinned. _Well, it looks like i found my partners._ Slowly, one by one, boys started to walk in my direction, towards _ME_. To be honest, I kinda freaked out, but I showed a rock-hard expression. "Hey," said one of the boys. "Wanna be my partner? I'm a really cool claymore." As if he was blind, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out from my friends.  
"Hey, don't pay attention to Eric! He's a moron. Be _MY_ partner. I'm a crossbow." Said another boy with fair hair.  
Just as I was going to give the boys an uppercut to the chin, the twins pushed the boys away from me.  
"Don't touch my meister!" Proclaimed Kat.  
"Stay away from her!" Liz demanded.  
"Yeah? Well what are you gonna do about it? Huh?" Asked Eric. The fair-haired boy slowly started backing away.  
"Liz," Kat started.  
Liz nodded as she turned into... A fan? She landed into Kat's right hand and she opened the fan. As Liz opened, her weapon form made a metal 'swoosh' sound, and revealed a metal, electric blue colored fan with silver glowing, swirly engravings on it. The tips of the fan were sharp silver spikes, that looked like it could cut just about anything.  
Eric held his hands up as if he was surrendering, and said, "Hey! Woah, woah! Look, I'm sorry, okay? Just please- don't cut me!"  
Liz transformed back and stood beside me.  
"Wait a sec," I stopped. "Didn't you say you were a claymore? Then why didn't you transform?" I asked.  
"Well, it's not like I know how to!" He stated. I rolled my eyes. _Wow. He really _is _a moron... _I glanced over to Mister Sid (who was watching the entire fiasco, not stopping us) before asking permission to leave.

As my new weapons and I were going down the steps of the academy, I asked them, "So, Liz, you can transform?" She smiled. "Yeah, I just got the hang of it a couple days ago. Kat's still working on it though."  
The other half rolled her eyes. "Stop bragging, Liz," She said.  
"So, how _DID_ you enroll, exactly?" I pondered.  
"We found out that we were weapons-" Kat started, but Liz butted in, "So we were in New Haven for an improv class, and these... Two really creepy men came up to us behind a deserted store-" Kat butt in again, "and they had GUNS pointed at us, and-and- th-they actually SHOT IT, and-"  
"And out of instinct, we used our arms to block the bullet, but the bullet didnt hit us, 'cause our arms TURNED INTO FREAKIN' FANS!" Liz finished dramatically with hand gestures.

"Were the men scared?" I asked.

Liz scoffed. "Um, yeah!"

"I could've sworn the other guy peed his pants," Kat recalled.

I giggled.

"Wait, Catherine, so is this the reason why you said you were busy last week?" Asked Liz.

I nodded, feeling a bit guilty that they saw straight through me. But hey, they _were _my partners, after all.

"Okay," I began. "First I guess we'll need to find a place to stay at." The twins agreed. They told me that the school gives each student 200 Death Bucks per week, and if we didn't have enough, we would have to get jobs.

"Wait, we left early, so I didn't get my allowance!" I cried.

"It's fine. Sid gave an extra amount to us for our meister, because he predicted that we would only get one meister," Said Kat.

"Okay, let's go house hunting!" I said enthusiastically.

Our first stop was the dorms of that the academy provided for the students.

"Ermm... It's kinda small..." I noticed.

"No kidding," Kat said.

"This place is a fourth of the size of my room at home. Literally. And it only has _one _twin sized bed," Came Liz's response.

We headed to our second stop, a small but cute condo. It had two bedrooms, one half bath and one full bath, a kitchen, and living room.

We all agreed that it was comfy, but the rent was too expensive. Maybe we'll get it when we save enough money.

I thought the third stop was a keeper. It was an apartment on the third floor, but it was fancy. There were six floors total, there was a lobby on the first floor with a doorman and receptionist, and best of all... there was actually an elevator! Now we don't have to walk two floors to get to our house! It's bad enough that we have to walk a thousand steps just to get to our school. If we had more stairs to go up, we'd all die.

Actually, for a dainty place like this, it was relatively cheap. Our actual apartment was number 33. It had a living room/dinning room, a kitchen, two full bathrooms, and two bedrooms, with one of them a _HUGE _master bedroom. I was wondering why this place was so cheap, yet everything was so good quality, then I asked, "Wait a sec, guys. How far did we travel from the academy so far?"

"Hmm, five miles, I think," replied Liz.

"FIVE MILES?!" Kat and I exclaimed. "B-but how are we gonna get to school?" Kat asked.

"Well, I guess if we want this place this badly, we'll just have to walk." Said Liz.

-(-_-)-

After about ten minutes of discussing, we at long last came to the conclusion that we were gonna buy the apartment, even if it meant that we were going to have to walk five miles to and back from school.

"Okay girls, it looks like we've found our home!" I said as we high-fived.


	4. Classes Begin

"I moved _too_ many times," I stated with a sigh.

I was wearing my pre-ordered uniform , and so were Lizzie and Kat, with, of course, a few minor adjustments. I put on white, knee-high socks, and added a satin ribbon, the same magenta shade as my skirt, and tied it into a bow on the collar of my button-up shirt. I then got another one of the same ribbon and tied it onto my ponytail. (A/N: I apologize, I'm not the best at explaining things, so I just post pictures onto my DeviantArt account. browse/all/?section=&amp;global=1&amp;q=mikasakickasserman Search "mikasakickasserman" and you'll see my drawing of the characters and weapons. I only have Lizzie's weapon form, but Kat's weapon form looks exactly the same, except the fan is orange.)

The twins and I were just getting out the door to our apartment, when the door across the hall slammed shut. Eric came out of it. My eyes widened.

"Hey! Aren't you the boy who tried to take me as your meister the other day?!" I exclaimed.

Eric looked up and smirked. "Oh, so you _do_ remember me. Have my charms finally got to you? You came back to take me as your weap-... !" He stopped abruptly when he locked his gaze upon Liz and Kat.

.

.

.

"..." The hallway was silent for a minute. The only thing we could hear was the AC rushing cold air into the corridor.

"GAHHH! I-it's you two!" Eric yelped.

Kat scoffed. "Ha! So you remember us! The twins who bravely protected their meister! The-"

"She-devils!" Eric screamed, then ran down the hall to the emergency stairway.

"That's right, you better run, you, you… peasant!" Hollered Kat. "Wait, did he just call us '_She-devils_'?"

I nodded, trying to suppress my laughter. The twins and I walked to the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"Why does he try so hard?" I asked.

"Maybe because you're cute!" Said Liz. I blushed and fiddled with my fingers.

"You guys are pretty too," I said honestly.

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. We walked out, and were greeted with Eric gasping for air like he was dying. He glanced at the twins, and screamed, "SATAN!"

"Oh my god, please stop calling my friends weird religious names," I said, annoyed, and pulled him by the ear as I walked out the building.

"Looks like _somebody_ has some working out to do," Liz cooed while Kat giggled.

Right after stepping out of the apartment complex, we were greeted with an immense heat wave from the desert. And a drooling sun… _Okay… Weird,_ I thought. I started walking left when the twins walked in the other direction. "Uh, Catherine?" Liz called. "Hm?" I turned around to face her. "The school's this way…" She said, pointing in the other direction. I sweatdropped. Eric laughed. "Haha! Hey Babe, maybe I should lead you to my room- ugh!" I dropped him on the desert sand and walked away. "H-hey! Wait up!" He called after us.

~Le timeskip brought to you by… "OHMY- asdfghjkl SYMMETRYYYYYY!"~

I looked up at the stairs to the academy with determination in my eyes. "Okay guys! Let's get this over with!" I yelled. "Right!" The twins replied, and we took off, completely forgetting about Eric. About halfway through, we started to lose steam, and by the time we were three-quarters of the way there, the three of us were practically crawling up the steps. "Okay guys," I panted. "Just a few more steps to go," I panted some more, before accidentally tripping on a step and tumbling back, crashing into Liz.

"KYAAA!" I screamed as Liz bumped into Kat. With limbs flying and crashing into each other, the three of us tumbled down _all_ the stairs.

"Ouch," I whimpered.

"Liz, get your foot off my head!" Cried Kat.

"I would, but Catherine's arm is in the way!" Retorted the other half.

While the three of us were trying to untangle ourselves, someone walked up to us. I looked up and saw a weird-looking boy with two girls standing above us. The boy had black hair with three white stripes, and the girls had cowboy-like outfits on. "Um, hi?" I asked the boy. "Would you like some help?" He asked. I nodded. "Please do."

After untangling us, the boy examined the twins. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "TWINS!" He exclaimed abruptly. "No kidding," muttered Liz.

"You two are perfectly symmetrical!" He said.

"Um, thanks?" Said Kat. I was really getting weirded out by this guy, so I said, "Okay guys, you wanna go n-"

"But _you_," the boy emphasized 'you' with venom as he pointed an accusing finger inches from my face. I widened my chocolate brown eyes. "_You_ are ruining the symmetry," he said.

My face heated up. "_Excuse me?!_" I asked with just as much hate.

"Your bangs…" he said as he tugged a strand of my curled side bangs.

I slapped his hand away. "W-what do you have against my bangs?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you're the other girls' meister?" I nodded. "Well," he continued, "when the twins are standing next to one another, they are perfectly symmetrical. But-" he flinched. "When _you_ stand in the middle of them, you break the symmetry." He explained. I gave him a confused face. "But why do you care about symmetry so much?" I asked.

"_Because_," he said with gritted teeth. "Symmetry is key. Everything needs to be precisely and exactly perfect, thus, they need to be symmetrical."

Liz, Kat, and I sweatdropped. "Okayyyy…" I said unsurely, but stopped when he stepped closer to me and started fixing my hair. _One does _not _fix _my _hair. _I blushed, and was about to push him away, but he stepped back. "Done~!" He said with pride. I looked up at my bangs, and noticed that the boy split it in the middle, like the twins' bangs.

"Excuse me," the boy said and left. The two girls came up to me and apologized while I moved my bangs to the way they were.

"We're sorry," said the long haired one. "He usually doesn't do that. I guess he just couldn't resist this time because your weapons are identical twins."

"Yeah~!" The other one added. "Kiddo-kun just _looooves _his symmetry!"

(A/N: If you were wondering, I'm the kind of person *hehe, unintentional Sid reference* who likes originality, so I try to write my fanfictions using different plots and characters than other fanfics. So I didn't purposely create Lizzie and Kat as Catherine's weapons just so Death the Kid could fawn over her, but because I have actual, identical twins who are my friends in real life, and I wanted to make characters for them in my fanfiction. Just making that clear.)

"By the way, I'm Liz, and that's my younger sister, Patty." Said Liz. "And that boy was our meister, Death the Kid." I smiled and introduced myself and the twins. "Well, it looks like we have a problem," I said. "We now have two 'Liz's, and two 'Catherine's."

"I see why we have two 'Liz's, but why the 'Catherine's?" Asked Death the Kid's Liz.

"Well, Kat and I are both named 'Catherine', but Kat's name starts with a 'K' and mine starts with a 'C', so everyone just calls her 'Kat'." I explained.

Death the Kid's weapons nodded in understanding.  
"Then what are we supposed to do with _your _Liz?" Asked Patty.

"I'll just call myself 'Lizzie'." Compromised my weapon.

"Great!" I said. "Okay, we should probably go now," I told the twins. All of us bid our goodbyes and went up the stairs, but Lizzie, Kat, and I tried our best to run up.

The three of us got to the top of the stairs and entered the building. We found our NOT classroom and took a seat near the back. I examined the room. There were gigantic windows behind us, and the room was huge, but there weren't a lot of students. I looked at their faces, scanning for familiarity. There was Eric, who winked at me (I stuck my tongue out), the other weapon who tried to recruit me as his meister, a blonde, black-haired girl, brunette, and some others. I glanced at the teacher. It was- _Ms. Marie?!_ My eyes widened. Lizzie took notice of this and asked, "What's wrong, Catherine?"

"Umm, I kinda met the teacher before…" I trailed off.

"Really? Where?" Asked Kat.

"Errg, it's a long story."

"Hello class! And welcome to Class Shooting Star!" The students applauded. "I'm your teacher for the year, Ms. Marie, and I'm a deathscythe. I hope you'll all enjoy your year here, and learn a lot of new things!"

"She's really bubbly," Lizzie commented.

"Just like you, Catherine!" Whisper-shouted Kat. I blushed. "Thanks," I squeaked.

"So, without further ado," said Ms. Maire, "Let's go around the class and get to know each other!"

Eric began first. "Hey. I'm Eric, and I love football," he looked at the girls in the room. "And I don't mean to brag, but, I'm kind of a lady's man too." He smirked at me. "Isn't that right, Babe?" I inwardly gagged, and cursed myself for blushing in front of the entire class. "SHUSH, ERIC!" I threw a pencil at him. It hit him in the eye, and he sat down, grumbling. The whole classroom laughed. I smiled. _Good, Catherine, they're warming up to you already._ The other weapon that tried to be my partner went next. "I'm Arthur, and I'm a weapon- a crossbow, to be exact. I like archery, and hunting." His shaggy blonde hair swayed as he sat down. A brown-haired boy went next. "Uh, hello," he spoke in a British accent. "My name is Nilrem, and I'm a meister. Arthur's meister, in fact," he looked as if he wanted to say more, but stopped and sat down.

A couple more people went, but I spaced out. I learned that the blonde, black-haired girl, and brunette's names were Anya, Tsugumi, and Meme. And that Meme and Anya were sharing Tsugumi as a weapon. _Huh. I didn't know you could do that…_ I thought. Lizzie, Kat and I were the last ones to go. Lizzie, who was sitting to the left of me, went first. "Umm, I'm Lizzie, and Kat," she gestured towards Kat, "is my twin, obviously. We're weapons, and uh, yeah…" She ended awkwardly. I stood up, heart pounding. _Okay, nice and easy, Catherine, nice and easy. You can do this. Don't be afraid to speak in public! _I spoke, "Hi. I'm Catherine, and I'm these people's," I pointed to the twins, "meister," I finished. "I'm fourteen, about the same age as all of you, and I _love_ anime and manga." Some of the class cheered. I blushed. "Y-you could say I'm an otaku…" I said, and sat down. Kat stood. "She's more than an Otaku, she's the loudest squealing fangirl you will ever meet. Oh, and I'm Kat, by the way. My sister, Lizzie, and I also love anime and manga."

"What are your favorite animes?" Someone yelled.

We all looked at each other.

"_Attack on Titan_," we said simultaneously.

Ms. Marie giggled. "Now that's some soul resonance," she said.

The class gave her a puzzled look. After descriptively describing the definition of soul resonance, examples, and its functions, she said, "I can see it in your wavelengths. You three have a strong bond."

I blushed at the compliment. "R-really?"

"Of course! Except it doesn't seem like your weapons have good resonance."

The twins stared at each other.

"Well, if you live with someone who looks exactly like you, do the same things, have the same friends and classes, you tend to get a little sick of them sometimes," said Lizzie.

"Yeah, and _especially_ if you share the same room. Lizzie snores," said Kat.

"Well," stated Ms. Marie, trying to break up the argument, "good thing for you two, Catherine holds your bond together."

"Wait," I said. "You mean, if I wasn't here, those two," I pointed to Lizzie and Kat, "wouldn't have resonance?"

"Not to some extent, no."

The bell rang. _Ding dong, dead dong._

"Well class, see you tomorrow!" Said Ms. Marie happily.

**le timeskip, brought to you by: "Excalibur, Excalibur, from the United King, I'm looking for him, I'm going to California~..." **

"Okay guys, I'm gonna go get my stuff from my locker. I'll be right back!" I told the twins.

"'kay, just be back soon!" Called Kat.

I speed walked through the academy towards my locker, but turned a corner and _BAM!_ I crashed into someone. Books thumped onto the floor and I apologized. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you," I said as I picked books up. A feminine voice giggled. "It's alright, it was an accident." I handed the books to the person and looked. The girl had sandy blonde hair tied in pigtails, and beautiful emerald eyes. _Pretty_… I thought. "Oh!" I stood up. "I'm Catherine. I'm new here." The girl smiled and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you Catherine. I'm Maka, and this is my partner, Soul," she gestured to a white-haired male who I didn't notice until now. "'Sup?" He asked coolly. I smiled. "Well, it's nice meeting you, Catherine. I'll see you around!" Said Maka as she and Soul walked away. I waved goodbye, and got my things from my locker. I stopped. _Huh? Wait. Where is the exit now? _I roamed around the school until I found people.

"E-excuse me? Can you tell me where the exit to the building is?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you go straight, turn a left at the end of the hallway, turn another left, and the exit should be to the right of you."

"HA! Let a star like me to guide the way! C'mon Tsubaki! Let's show this girl the way out!"

I silently followed the two people, and reached the exit. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem! Someone's gotta show the newbies this place anyways!" The boy laughed hysterically. His partner sweatdropped. "S-sorry about Black Star. He's like this to everyone," said Tsubaki. I saluted them and ran back to Lizzie and Kat. We were planning on going to the grocery store on our way home, before it gets dark.


	5. Love is in the Air

"Hey, I've met some pretty weird people today," I told the twins.

"I think we all have," said Lizzie. "And on a side note, don't call me Lizzie anymore. That name got tiring quicker than I thought it would…" She said. "Call me Lizbet. I'm more familiar with that anyways."

"Sure, but make sure you tell everyone in our class that, so they don't call you Lizzie anymore," I informed.

The three of us continued walking, until the sky finally darkened. We arrived at the grocery store, DeathMart, and went in. We got some necessities with the weekly allowance DWMA gave out, and was walking out, until we came upon Nilrem and Arthur, our classmates. I beamed. "Oh, hi you two!" I said. "Hi," the twins added. Arthur and Nilrem smiled. They walked into the store, and the twins and I decided to follow them. Nilrem smiled again. "America is a strange place," he said. "Everything here has the word 'Death' in it." Kat laughed. "No, I'm pretty sure Death City is the only place on earth with 'Death' in every name." Nilrem smiled even wider. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Nilrem, a meister. I come from England." Kat blushed. "This may sound a little weird, but I really like your accent." Nilrem's cheeks were now tinted light pink. "I heard your names during class, but I think 'Kat' is quite interesting," he said with a gleam in his eye. He paused for a moment before exclaiming, "B-but not in a negative way, of course!"

Kat nonchalantly played with her fingers. "O-of course! I didn't take it as bad!"

Meanwhile, Arthur sighed. "Well, if you girls haven't been paying attention, I'm Arthur, this scumbag's meister," he said while ruffling Nilrem's shaggy brown hair. He then stared at Lizbet. She gave him a cold look. "Uh, can I help you?" She asked. Arthur smirked, much to

Lizbet's surprise. Her cold stares usually scared people away, not beckoning them to interact with her more. "I'm staring at you because you have the most icy eyes I have ever seen," replied Arthur. Lizbet glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Arthur said, smugly.

"Well, I've never met anyone as rude as you in my entire life!" Lizbet retorted.

Arthur chuckled. "Say what you want, but you'll fall for me eventually."

Lizbet clenched her teeth. "What. Did. You. Say?" Every word that came out of her mouth sounded like snake venom.

At this point, Kat, Nilrem, and I were just on the sidelines, intently watching the other two get into each other's faces. Literally. The next thing Arthur did was walk up to Lizbet, and there was an obvious height difference, if I might add. What Arthur did next shocked everyone.

"He friggin' winked at me!" Shouted Lizbet. Kat and I sweatdropped. We arrived back to our apartment after buying all our necessities at DeathMart. It was actually more of a convenient store than a supermarket, although it also had food, hardware tools, and a few items of clothing. We were all setting our grocery bags down and listening to Lizbeth's rant on strangers and politeness. "Maybe he likes you," I suggested. Lizbet look at me like I was insane, muttered something about me being naive, and went to shower.

"There really are some interesting people here in Death City," I said. Kat nodded, and her cheeks tinted pink. I felt myself smirk, knowing there was something going on. "So, Kat, is there anything between you and Nilrem?" I asked slyly. Kat looked down, blushing even more. "I don't know, I mean, I literally _just_ met him, you know…" She drifted off. "Am I the only one who thought he looked really cute?" She quickly blurted. My smile grew wider. _Knew it. Kat already has a crush! I'm so happy for her! I hope she and Nilrem get together sometime… _"He was pretty cute," I said with a grin. "You two should talk some more and really get to know each other!"

Kat thought for a moment, "Maybe," she concluded. "But I'm still kinda nervous when I'm around him, so I want you and Lizzie- I mean- _Lizbet_, to be with me when that happens." I eagerly agreed and was about to change into my pajamas when I remembered something.

"Oh dang it," I thought aloud. Kat looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"We have physical training tomorrow! That means we're going to be tested on our physical abilities and be ranked in the class!" I could already feel the stress and anxiety build up in my chest.

"Crap, you're right," said Kat. "Well at least _you're _athletic, Catherine! Lizzie- erm, Liz_bet_ and I have asthma and can barely run a mile!"

Lizbet came out of the bathroom with her sky blue pajamas on. "What's this about running a mile?" She asked worriedly. After Kat and I filled her in on what she missed, Lizbet's face became even paler than she already was, and said, "Is there any way that we can skip class tomorrow? I'll probably be ranked last. Save me the embarrassment."

"Well, even if we do cut class, the teachers will hunt us down and make sure we do it anyways. It's absolutely mandatory," I reminded. The three of us sighed. All we can do now is to get a good night's sleep and eat a big breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
